


A Lonely Heiress

by Piimify (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, Homestuck AU, Humanstuck, Schoolstuck, fefjade, jadefef - Freeform, piimify
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Piimify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Humanstuck/Schoolstuck AU-</p>
<p>Feferi Peixes, heiress of Trident corp. enrolls in an all-girl's school owned by her family's company. She's having a bit of a tough time making friends, but who's this dorky girl that seems so eager to help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lonely Heiress

“It really is an honor to have the heiress herself here! Welcome to the academy, miss Peixes.” The headmistress awkwardly shuffled around Feferi, desperately trying to make her feel above all others. “Yeah, thanks!” She managed a weary smile. “Come now, you need to see your dorm and room. I have made the arrangements to have a single room for you so you needn’t be bothered by the other girls.” Feferi looked a little sad. No one to room with? I’ll just be alone again… she sighed softly. “Right, thank you headmistress for showing me around but I think I should be able to do this on my own from here.” The headmistress gave Feferi a wry look but eventually gave a strained smile and walked away, leaving Feferi standing in the hallway.

________________________________________

 

School wasn’t all that great. The adults and authorities might try to suck up to Feferi, but the other students didn’t mind giving her a beating or two. It had become a daily routine for her to arrive to class, eat her lunch and then head off to her room. She never got back as early as the other girls though. A few of the richer girls started bullying Feferi rather harshly at first but quickly took to hitting and kicking her around. Sometimes they managed to knock her out for a while and left her sitting in some bushes where the teachers wouldn’t look. Feferi often missed dinner and just gave up. She went to sleep in her way too empty room. She didn’t really bother unpacking her things so she just kept them in her suitcase. There were two beds but only one was being used. A lot of girls had attempted to get close to Feferi… but either the teachers suspected them of wanting to mooch off of her or the same bullies told them rumors about her so they would run off. The rumors had become so widespread that even girls in the dorms all around the building were afraid of Feferi.  
Although one day, something changed…

________________________________________

 

“You think you can just walk all over us since you’re the heiress?” The bully yelled at Feferi and continued to kick her and tug at her hair. Her friends joined in on the beating and Feferi simply lay there on the ground, wishing it would finally be over so she could sleep…  
“HEY! What do you think you’re doing over there?!” A girl wearing oversized glasses with long black hair came running towards the group. “You want in on this too, Harley?” The assumed leader taunted. The random girl’s reply was a connection between her fist and the bullies’ faces. “I’d like to see you try!” She laughed with a snort. The bullies promptly ran away yelling various insults and threats. “Hey! You alright? I’m Jade. Nice to meet you! I haven’t seen you before!” Jade seemed to be a chatterbox… She reached out her hand to Feferi, offering to pull her up. Feferi took her hand and almost flew up. “…thank you, Harley I-“ “Oh no no! call me Jade!” Jade smiled. “Alright then uh… Jade. My name is Feferi. It’s nice to meet you as well.” Feferi managed a strange smile. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, not sure she could fully trust Jade. Much to her surprise, she felt a warm pair of hands envelop hers. “That’s such a cool name! Can I call you Fef?” Feferi’s eyes widened and she became speechless, simply nodding at Jade’s every word. Jade started telling Feferi everything about herself, heritage, where she had lived, interests, friends etc… All the while she had linked their hands together, walking around the school’s courtyard. “And then once I…wait…where are we walking anyway?” Jade stopped talking for a moment and looked around. “More like, where the heck am I? I don’t think I’ve been here before.” She scratched the back of her head awkwardly. Feferi looked up at the building in front of them. It was her dorm. “Oh, my room is in this dorm.” Jade suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree. “Fef you gotta let me see your room! Can we just talk in there? I have snacks with me, c’mon let’s go!” Feferi simply nodded and smiled slightly. Jade didn’t hesitate to link their arms together and rush up the stairs, looking for the right room. 

________________________________________

 

“Hahahah, oh my god, really?” Feferi was legitimately laughing at Jade’s crazy stories. They were sitting on Feferi’s bed eating a bunch of chips and assorted candies. “Well duh! I’m a top notch adventurer!” Jade made a valiant pose and pounded her chest, which only resulted in Feferi bursting into another fit of giggles, soon followed by Jade’s dorky laughter. They both had to take a moment to catch their breaths and wipe the tears from their eyes from laughing so hard. After a while, Jade decided to ask: “Hey Fef, why were those girls picking on you anyway?” Feferi’s expression darkened. She took a deep breath and explained from the beginning. “Word got out I was the heiress to Trident corp. Apparently, those girls didn’t quite like that so they spread rumors about me abusing my power and being stuck up, stuff like that. Every roommate I’ve had has begged to switch rooms because I’m so dang awful, I guess…” Jade gasped. “Whoa! You’re…the heiress everyone’s been talking about? Holy crap!” Feferi looked down at her feet. “Yeah, that’s kinda why there’s just an extra bed in my room.” Jade suddenly stood up, rushing out of the room. Before Feferi had the chance to say anything, Jade was already out of sight. She sighed, looking around her room. Empty again. 

________________________________________

 

It had been almost two hours since Jade ran out on Feferi. She had pretty much given up hope of ever having a friend in this school. Feferi set her alarm clock to 6AM so she could be extra early. She was just getting ready to go to bed when the door slammed open. Jade stood there, arms full of luggage, her face beaming with happiness. “BAM! New roommate!” She threw all her stuff onto the empty bed and proceeded to pick Feferi up in a tight hug. Feferi’s eyes went wide and her expression was simply priceless. “Wait- what? Seriously?” She questioned Jade’s motives. “Yeah, silly! I’m not gonna let anyone get this awesome roommate when I can have her!” She set Feferi down and showed that huge, buck-toothed smile once again. Feferi was close to tearing up but just smiled as a response. “Welcome to your new place! Would you like a tour?” Jade immediately bust out laughing at that terrible joke, soon followed by Feferi desperately trying to hold in her laughter. They ended up not sleeping very much, not even in separate beds. Jade crawled into Feferi’s bed and wouldn’t stop with her silly shenanigans and hugging her so much. In the end, Feferi decided to just fall asleep in Jade’s arms, happily dreaming.


End file.
